Jacks Fluch
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Jack soll Will etwas über seinen Vater erzählen, doch er weigert sich. Warum? Slash leicht: Lime Please RR


Hey… *strahl* Meine erste PotC-FF. *jubel* 

Seid bitte nicht ganz so hart zu mir, ja? Ich mein, ich bin nicht neu hier, aber unter euch Jack/Will-Shippern alle mal. ^^

Ich danke **meiner Beta, der besten Caro der Welt** und möchte ihr diese Story widmen. Einfach so. *knuddel*

_Discalimer_: Nur die Story gehört mir, die Personen nicht. Ach ja, und Geld kann man damit ja eh nicht verdienen. *drop*

Nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß. Und **bitte rewut mir**, ja?

*wink* *davonwusel* LeakyC

   

- - ~ - - ~ ~ * ~ ~ - - ~ - -

Pirates of the Caribbean - Jacks Fluch

Es war einer der sonnigsten Morgen, die die Karibik jemals gesehen hatte. Auf dem Land war es unerträglich heiß, so dass es Will schon in den frühen Morgenstunden aus dem Bett und auf die See getrieben hatte. Außerdem war er verabredet. Jack hatte ihm versprochen, ihn abzuholen, um ihm endlich eine Frage zu beantworten. Die Frage, auf die Will schon so lange eine Antwort wollte, vor der Jack sich immer wieder erfolgreich gedrückt hatte. Will hatte sich immer gefragt, warum er ihm nicht antworten wollte. Doch an diesem Tage sollte er alles erfahren...

„Jack! Hier!", rief Will, als er mit seinem kleinen Boot ums Riff gerudert war und die Black Pearl in der Morgendämmerung vor ihm auftauchte. Ihr Kapitän stand an der Reling gelehnt und starrte in den Himmel.

„Morgen, du Ente.", grüßte Jack brummig, als er ihm ein Tau zuwarf, um seine kleine Jolle festzubinden.

Will sah sofort, dass Jack keine gute Laune hatte - und er ahnte, dass er der Grund dafür war.

Er befestigte sein Boot und kletterte an einer Strickleiter ins Schiff hinauf. „Puuh, dieser Morgensport kann einen ganz schön aus der Puste bringen.", meinte er fröhlich.

Jack antwortete nur mit einem seiner vielsagenden Blicke.

„Was denn?"

„Seitdem du verheiratet bist, wirst du fett.", kommentierte der Kapitän der Pearl. Dann drehte er sich um und lief hinauf zum Steuer.

Will folgte ihm. „Gar nicht wahr", protestierte er laut. „Oh, Morgen Anna Maria!"

Die einzige Frau an Bord der Pearl lächelte ihm zu und verschwand dann im Schiffsbauch.

„Meinst du nicht?" Jack beäugte ihn kritisch und nahm sein Fernrohr zur Hand.

„Was ich meine, ist, dass du vom Thema ablenken willst."

„Wir haben nicht mal ein Thema." Jack drehte sich nach rechts und hätte Will fast mit dem Rohr erwischt.

„Jack, du hast mir versprochen, mir endlich die Wahrheit über meinen Vater zu erzählen.", erwiderte Will und griff nach dem Fernrohr, das seiner Meinung nach erneut eine von Jacks Ausflüchten war.

„Du kennst die Wahrheit, Junge.", meinte der Ältere. „Ich hab sie dir damals schon erzählt, als wir Lizzy retten gefahren sind."

„Nenn sie nicht immer _Lizzy_. Man könnte glauben, du magst sie nicht."

„Himmel, nein!", rief Jack aus.

„Also?!"

„Ich habe dir erzählt, dass dein Vater ein Pirat war und du hast eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um das zu verkraften. Soll ich da -"

„Du hast damals auch gesagt, mein Vater wäre ein Feigling gewesen."

„Richtig."

„Und ich habe es dir schon damals nicht geglaubt."

„Hätte ich es sonst gesagt? Du kennst mich, ich sage immer und jedem schonungslos die Meinung." Jack sah Will provozierend an.

„Nur diesen zynischen Ausdruck um den Mund, den hast du dabei nie."

„Zynisch? Ich bin nie zynisch.", widersprach der Kapitän.

„Dann ist es wohl ... Wehmut ... gewesen?!" Will legte forschend den Kopf schief und seine Augen verschmälerten sich.

Jack lachte auf. Doch es war ein falsches, beinahe hysterisches Lachen. „Du phantasierst, mein Lieber!"

„Wohl kaum!"

„Hör auf damit!"

„Womit?"

„Mit dieser Fragerei."

„Warum?"

„Weil es mich nervt. Du bist keine zehn mehr."

„Aber du bist der Einzige, von dem ich etwas erfahren könnte. Der Rest ist tot oder sitzt seit Jahren in den Verliesen.", entgegnete der Jüngere verzweifelt.

„Vielleicht kannst du mit denen ja verhandeln.", meinte Jack nonchalant. 

Will griff nun nach seiner Schulter und hielt Jack immerhin so fest, dass er nicht gleich wieder weglaufen konnte. „Verdammt, Jack, du hast doch nur Angst, dass dir die Sache nah geht. Denn du hast nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. Stimmt's? Du willst nur nicht, dass dir die Sache aus dem Ruder läuft.", sagte er aufgebracht und starrte den Piraten vor ihm an.

„Will, lass los." Jacks Stimme klang drohend.

„Nein, du hast es versprochen.", antwortete der Jüngere.

„Benimm dich nicht wie ein Kleinkind und LASS LOS!"

Wills Griff verstärkte sich noch.

Jack machte eine schnelle Bewegung und im nächsten Moment hatte Will eine Pistole vor der Nase.

„Ich warne dich.", zischte Jack.

Augenblicklich ließ Will ihn los und wich mit erhobenen Händen drei Schritte zurück.

Langsam sank die Waffe und Jack ging an ihm vorbei.

„Was ist nur los mit dir?", rief Will ihm hinterher, als er die Treppe hinabstieg und im Schiffsinneren verschwinden wollte. Er rannte über das Deck bis zum Geländer und beugte sich hinüber, um noch einen letzten Blick auf den Kapitän zu werfen. „Jack!"

Da fiel die Tür auch schon ins Schloss.

Fast zwei Stunden später saß Will noch immer allein an Deck. Jack hatte sich nicht wieder blicken lassen und auch der Rest der Crew schien an diesem Tage bis zum Mittag schlafen zu wollen oder war unter Deck beschäftigt.

Ununterbrochen grübelte Will darüber, was es für Jack so unerträglich machte, ihm etwas über seinen Vater zu erzählen. Würde ihn das in ein schlechtes Bild rücken? Würde es sich rausstellen, dass er ihn im Endeffekt verraten hatte?

Will hatte keine Ahnung, was genau sich an diesem Tage vor nun über zehn Jahren abgespielt hatte, als man seinen Vater, Stiefelriemen Bill, im Meer versenkt und Jack auf dieser Insel ausgesetzt hatte. Aber irgendetwas war geschehen. - Noch mehr als dieser Mord und dem Komplott gegen Jack Sparrow.

„Wunderschönen guten Morgen, Will.", grüßte ihn da auf einmal Mr Gibbs.

„Hey, Gibbs.", murmelte er.

„Was denn, ein so herrlicher Morgen und du hast so miese Laune?"

„Von den Morgen kann man die Laune nicht abhängig machen, sonst hätte man hier zu Lande nie schlechte Laune.", entgegnete Will.

„Und das finde ich äußerst betrüblich.", erklärte der alte Mann. „Ich wünschte, manch eine Wolke auf meiner Seele würde schneller vom Winde verweht."

Bei dieser philosophischen Metapher musste Will dann aber doch schmunzeln.

„Na siehste.", meinte Gibbs und lächelte. Er ließ sich neben ihm auf die Holzdielen sinken. „Und, was vermiest dir an diesem Tag die Laune?"

„Jack.", antwortete Will knapp.

„So so."

Will sah den anderen an. „Kanntest du meinen Vater?"

Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab ihn leider nie getroffen."

„Oder Gott sei Dank."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Jack meinte, Bill wäre ein Feigling gewesen."

„Und deswegen hast du nun schlechte Laune?", fragte Gibbs skeptisch.

Will schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Jack hat mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, das weiß ich. Aber er leugnet es."

„Du meinst also, dein Vater wäre kein Feigling gewesen?"

Der junge Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kannte meinen Vater nicht. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Jack nicht meinte, was er gesagt hat."

„Ich habe Jack noch nie lügen sehn."

„Jack ist ein Pirat."

„Du auch, Junge."

„Ich habe auch schon gelogen - wenn es sein musste."

Gibbs lachte schallend. „Ihr zwei seid grundverschieden, Will."

Will nickte nur, er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Ich habe schon viel über deinen Vater gehört.", meinte Gibbs nun. „Und ich habe auch gehört, dass Jack viele Probleme mit ihm hatte. Sie wurden sich nie einig, wenn es um einen Raub ging." Er räusperte sich und senkte seine Stimme. „Einmal, das muss so ein halbes Jahr vor seinem Tod gewesen sein, da soll dein Vater versucht haben, ihn nachts über Bord zu werfen. Er hat Jack abends betrunken gemacht und wollte ihn -"

„Hör auf, dem Jungen so einen Mist zu erzählen."

Da stand er wieder. Jack. Mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Verschwinde.", sagte er hart zu Gibbs und machte eine drohende Handbewegung.

Der alte Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. An Will gewandt, sagte er: „Trotz allem lebt er in dir weiter." Dann verschwand er.

„Jack, ich -"

„Ich hoffe, du hast nichts von dem verdammten Zeug geglaubt, den Gibbs dir erzählt hat. Es ist eine von unzähligen Schauergeschichten, die man sich in Piratenkreisen über deinen Vater und mich erzählt hat. Sie sind - von vorne bis hinten erstunken und erlogen."

„Dann bitte - erzähl mir die Wahrheit."

„Du könntest sie nicht ertragen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Es würde deine kleine, heile Welt zerstören."

„Red keinen Stuss! Welcher Pirat hat eine heile Welt?"

Jacks Mund verzog sich leicht, als wollte er etwas sagen.

„Wag es ja nicht, anzuzweifeln, das ich ein Pirat bin.", meinte Will und sah ihn böse an.

Jack hob abwehrend die Hände. „Wie könnte ich...?"

„Erzähl es mir. Bitte!" Will sah ihn flehend an.

„Nein."

„Verdammt, warum?"

„Ich hab es dir erklärt.", erwiderte der Kapitän ruhig.

„Nichts hast du erklärt, gar nichts. Du machst immer nur Andeutungen und -"

„Damit wirst du leben müssen."

„Nein!"

„Wie, nein?"

„Nein!"

„Willst du mich zwingen?"

„Im Notfall."

„Hah!" Jack lachte ein mal hässlich auf.

„Du hast ihn gehasst!", schrie Will nun.

„Nein.", sagte diesmal Jack.

„Du hast ihn verraten!"

„Was?"

„Es ist wahr, was Gibbs erzählt hat!"

„Nein!"

„Es muss wahr sein."

„Glaub doch, was du willst."

„Was hat er dir getan? Wie konntest du mit ansehen, wie sie ihn umbrachten? Du bist ein elender Mörder. Du warst damals -"

„Verliebt."

Stille. 

Will war sprachlos, so sehr hatte ihn diese Unterbrechung überrascht.

„Was?"

„Du hast mich genau verstanden." 

Will schluckte. Langsam, ganz langsam, sagte er sich. Das war die richtige Fährte.

„In wen warst du verliebt?", fragte er zögerlich.

Jack sah ihn nur an. Die Sekunden verstrichen. Will erschien es wie eine Zeitbombe, die neben ihm lagerte. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er hatte nie von einem Mädchen erfahren.

„Du hast mir nie etwas erzählt."

„Wie hätte ich auch?", antwortete Jack leise. „Du warst gerade auf dem Weg in eine perfekte Ehe mit Lizzy."

„Was hat das mit uns zu tun?"

„Ihr seid ein perfektes Paar. Und das waren wir - nun ja... - nicht gerade, meinst du nicht?"

„Häh?" Will verstand diesen Satz nicht. Wer war wie nicht perfekt?

„Ich hätte dir ein bisschen mehr Verstand zugetraut.", meinte Jack trocken.

„Was? Wieso?"

„Was würdest du denn dazu sagen, wenn du mich heute Morgen mit irgendeinem von der Crew im Bett erwischt hättest?"

Wills Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Was willst du mit einem aus der Crew...? Ich meine, das mit Anna Maria ist doch schon lange -"

„Ich rede ja auch nicht von einer Frau. Mensch, Will, wach auf!" Jack spielte an seiner Pistole herum, die er in einem Halfter am Gürtel trug.

Will starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ein Mann?", fragte er mit überschlagender Stimme und räusperte sich schnell. „Du meinst..."

„Oh, guten Morgen, sind wir auch schon im Boot? Jaah, ich spreche davon, dass dein Vater und ich uns nicht gehasst haben..."

„Sondern ganz im Gegenteil?" Wills Stimmbänder schienen noch immer nicht mitmachen zu wollen.

„Klar soweit?"

Wills Hand krampfte sich um die Reling. „Wa- Warum hast du mir nie davon erzählt?"

Erneut nur ein bedeutender Blick.

„Ja, aber ich dachte immer... Ich meine, du und die Frauen - die ganzen Ohrfeigen - ich kann sie nicht mehr zählen...!"

„Das hatte alles nichts zu bedeuten.", antwortete Jack. 

„Und mein Vater?"

„Das war ernst.", sagte Jack leise. Doch dann rief er plötzlich: „Himmel, ich komm mir so lächerlich vor." Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn. „Warum tu ich das überhaupt?"

Will machte zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und fasste ihn am Arm. „Bitte, weiter. Wie ist das alles passiert?"

„Ich musste mit ansehen, wie sie deinen Vater ermordet haben. Und konnte nichts tun, denn ich war schon zich Meilen entfernt." Jack starrte auf seine Hände.

„Barbossa hatte dich schon auf der Insel ausgesetzt?"

Er nickte. „Am Abend zuvor hatte Bill mich noch gewarnt..."

„Du hättest es ihnen nicht sagen sollen.", meinte Bill und rollte neben Jack übers Bett.

„Und warum nicht? Barbossa und ich haben einen Deal." 

„Du warst schon immer zu gutgläubig. Der linkt dich, du musst vorsichtiger sein."

„Du bist ein ewiger Pessimist.", gab Jack zurück und stupste ihn an die Nase.

Bill lächelte. „Jeder hat seine Fehler." Seine Hand wanderte über Jacks Brust und begann, sein linkes Schlüsselbein zu massieren.

Jack seufzte genüsslich und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Das Leben ist schön, nicht?"

Jack öffnete die Augen und sah Bill an. „Fast schon zu schön."

Bills Lippen senkten sich auf seinen Hals und wanderten dann höher. Sanft streiften sie Jacks Mund, dann zog er ihn an sich.

Jack vergrub seinen Kopf in Bills Halsbeuge und sog seinen Duft ein. Er roch immer nach frischer Luft. Immer nach Freiheit.

„Pass auf dich auf.", flüsterte er in sein Ohr und küsste Bill auf die Schläfe.

„Aber du hast ihn auch gewarnt.", meinte Will nun.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte immer nur Angst, meine Freiheit zu verlieren."

„Leb wohl, Jack.", rief Barbossa theatralisch und lachte schallend, als einer seiner Crewmitglieder Jack das Brett unter den Füßen wegstieß und er in den Atlantik stürzte.

Jack begann zu schwimmen, warf immer wieder einen Blick zurück zum Schiff, um zu sehen, was dort vor sich ging.

Bill hatte nichts tun können. Er war selber gefesselt. Was hatten sie nur mit ihm vor? Warum hatten sie ihn nicht einfach mit ins Wasser geworfen, es war doch nun egal, ob er allein oder mit Bill zusammen auf der Insel einging.

Tropfnass schleppte er sich ans Ufer. Er schmiss die Pistole, die sie ihm gegeben hatten, seinen Kompass und seinen Hut in den Sand und suchte sein Fernrohr. Er musste wissen, was geschah.

Dass er Angst hatte, das erste Mal in seinem Leben, konnte er nicht leugnen. Doch es war mehr ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, das Wissen, allem, was auf dem Schiff geschah, hilflos gegenüber zu stehen. Er hatte Angst um Bill.

Er sah, wie man erneut ein Brett über den Schiffsrand hinausstreckte. Würden sie ihn also doch zu ihm schicken?

Bill betrat das Holz. In seiner Hand - eine Bleikugel?! Entsetzen machte sich in Jack breit. Was zum Henker...?!

Er warf das Fernrohr in den Sand und rannte los. Er schmiss sich in die Fluten und schwamm. Es ging um Leben und Tod.

Plötzlich war Bill weg.

„Nein!", rief er, schluckte dabei Wasser und musste einen Moment inne halten, um wieder Luft zu bekommen. „Gott, nein!"

Die Pearl setzte Segel und verschwand.

Jack schwamm und schwamm, tauchte, versuchte, den Ort ausfindig zu machen, an dem sie Bill hatten ins Wasser springen lassen.

Er schwamm fast bis zur totalen Erschöpfung. Intuitiv machte er sich irgendwann auf den Rückweg zum Strand. Sonst würde auch er noch sterben. - Doch war das nicht egal?

Auf der Insel sank er in die Sand und krümmte sich keuchend zusammen. Schmerzen, unglaubliche Schmerzen quälten ihn. Nie gekannte Schmerzen.

Ein Schluchzen entrann seiner Kehle. Er erstickte ein folgendes.

Irgendwann schleppte er sich in den Schatten einiger Palmen. Dort wurde er bewusstlos.

Als er irgendwann wieder zu sich kam, wusste er nicht mehr, wie spät es war. Er wusste nur eins, er würde nicht dort sterben. Nicht auf dieser Insel. Er hatte einen Schuss in seiner Pistole. Und der war nicht für ihn bestimmt. Sondern nur für den Mörder - Bills Mörder. Barbossa.

Will war käseweiß im Gesicht. „Das - du meinst - das heißt, du hast das alles getan, um -?"

„Rache, ja." Jack nickte. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn.

Beide schwiegen. Will versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Zwecklos.

Doch plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein: „Wenn mein Vater - also, wenn er schon tot war, wie konnte er da -?"

„Ich habe dir das Medaillon geschickt.", entgegnete Jack schlicht.

Wills Augen wurden immer größer. „Aber der Brief -?!"

„Nicht mehr als eine Notiz, das weißt du. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir das nicht erklärt habe, aber -"

Will stand mit geschlossenen Augen da, sein Herz pochte ihm bis zum Hals. Sollte er Jack nun böse sein, weil er es ihm all die Jahre verheimlicht hatte, oder sollte er dankbar sein, weil er ihm nun die Wahrheit erzählte?

„Wenn ich..." Was sollte er sagen?

Jack sah nicht auf. „Ich glaube, du solltest jetzt gehen."

Will nickte widerstandslos. Das war wohl das Beste.

Zusammen gingen sie hinab aufs untere Deck und Will kletterte über die Brüstung. Seine Knie zitterten.

„Grüß Lizzy.", meinte Jack.

Erneut nickte Will nur.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt."

Der Jüngere blickte auf. „Es tut mir alles so Leid. Ich wusste ja nicht -"

„Woher auch? Dich trifft keine Schuld." Jack wandte den Blick ab.

„Bis bald."

„Leb wohl."

„Jack!"

Er hob den Kopf.

Will war beinahe in seinem Boot angekommen. Er kletterte noch einmal drei Sprossen der Strickleiter hinauf. „Sag das nie wieder."

Ein leichtes Lächeln umrandete Jacks Mund.

Dann löste Will seine Jolle und ruderte davon.

Nun kannte er die Wahrheit. Alles, was er jemals gewollt hatte...

Jack sah dem Boot noch eine Weile nach.

Will hatte nun seine Antwort bekommen. Und nichts, aber auch gar nichts machte die Situation einfacher. Im Gegenteil, es war doch nur noch eine Frage der Zeit...

Jack schüttelte den Kopf und verbannte diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf.

Will war glücklich. Nun wusste er auch die Wahrheit. Und wenn er Glück hatte, würde er ihn nie wieder auf diese Sache ansprechen. Dazu war er zu geschockt gewesen. Und dennoch...

Seufzend stieß sich der Kapitän der Pearl von der Reling ab. Er würde es schon zu verhindern wissen, dass Will alles erfuhr. Dass er, Jack Sparrow, sich selbst mit einem Fluch belegt hatte. 

Er hatte geschworen, William Turner auf ewig zu lieben...


End file.
